


S.T.O.P. : sacrifice, traitor, one, perfect

by Arisacrlight



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Gen, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisacrlight/pseuds/Arisacrlight
Summary: Merdeka; kata yang menjanjikan kebebasan, keleluasaan, dan tiada tuntutan atau ikatan.Akan tetapi, akankah maknanya tetap demikian, jika masih ada rahasia takdir yang belum disingkap menjadi kenyataan?
Kudos: 9





	S.T.O.P. : sacrifice, traitor, one, perfect

**Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa Sango**

**Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**S.T.O.P © Arisacrlight**

* * *

****STOP** **

_“We laugh at honour and are shocked to find traitors in our midst.”_

-C.S. Lewis.

.

.

c o u n t d o w n

.

.

_Sepuluh._

**_ **(sacrifice)** _ **

****Agustus, 194X.** **

“Yang ingin kuberitahukan pada penutup rapat hari ini … rahasia kita sudah bocor.”

Cukup satu kalimat dari mulut Dazai Osamu, dan atmosfer ruangan berubah tegang. Angin dingin yang menyelinap lewat celah pintu dan jendela terasa menusuk tulang. Mereka yang ada di sana saling bertukar pandang. Menunjukkan pada satu sama lain bahwa tak ada yang merasa menemukan titik terang. Meski jelas sekali, pernyataan Dazai lebih dari cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Di saat-saat genting begini, bukankah hanya situasi terburuk yang bisa terbayang?

“Aku tahu kalian semua masih terguncang karena hilangnya Todoroki, tetapi jauh lebih baik kalau kita ambil waktu istirahat dulu,” Dazai melukis senyum, kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang terletak di ujung. Begitu pintu menutup di belakang punggungnya, desas-desus layaknya api pun menjalar seketika.

“Rahasia _bocor_ , dia bilang?” Sugawara menggelengkan kepala, kelihatan pening luar biasa. “Kenapa Dazai-san bisa mengatakannya setenang itu?”

“Kurasa karena itu sudah bukan hal mengejutkan lagi,” Midoriya Izuku angkat bicara. Dia tampak mengatupkan bibir rapat, seolah menahan beban yang amat berat. “Kebocoran informasi tidak terjadi sekali dua kali. Hanya saja, Dazai- _san_ sama sekali tidak memberitahu pada kita--informasi _yang mana_ yang sudah jatuh ke tangan musuh?”

Ucapannya disambut dengusan angkuh dari Bakugou Katsuki. “Bodoh sekali, Deku. Sudah jelas informasi yang berkaitan dengan tempat persembunyian para Mahkota, karena si Setengah-Setengah itu dinyatakan hilang di sana.”

‘Mahkota’ yang dimaksud oleh Bakugou adalah rujukan untuk orang-orang penting yang _wajib_ dan _harus_ dilindungi dengan segenap usaha oleh organisasi mereka. Orang-orang ini memiliki status dari kaum bangsawan atau keluarga terhormat, dan mereka ditargetkan oleh musuh untuk dimintai keterangan, diajak bekerja sama, diancam, atau bahkan dibunuh. Salah satu dari para Mahkota, Todoroki Shoto--putra emas sang Pimpinan No 2 yang biasa mereka panggil Endeavor--dinyatakan hilang kemarin. Kemungkinan terburuk yang harus mereka hadapi saat ini adalah pemuda itu diculik oleh musuh. Edogawa Ranpo, anggota yang juga berperan sebagai penyelidik organisasi mereka kini tengah memimpin penyelidikan untuk mencari Todoroki.

_Sembilan._

“Tetapi, bagaimana bisa?” Hinata Shoyo akhirnya turut mengajukan tanya. “Informasi seperti itu hanya beredar di lingkungan inti organisasi saja, seperti kita. Kenapa bisa sampai ke musuh?”

“Mungkin pengkhianat?”

Itu adalah dugaan dari Kageyama Tobio. Hanya dua kata, tetapi efeknya membuat mereka semua membeku di kursi masing-masing. Sadar bahwa prasangka Kageyama membuat suasana jadi tak nyaman, Tsukishima Kei melepas tawa pahit dari kursinya. “Ucapanmu benar-benar tidak dilandasi bukti apapun, ya, Raja.”

“Tapi kemungkinannya tidak kecil,” Sugawara kembali bicara, wajahnya sedikit memucat. “Bukan mustahil jika ada yang menerima suapan dari musuh, bukan?”

Tidak ada yang menunjukkan reaksi verbal. Mereka semua diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Situasi ini memang abu-abu, mana yang putih dan hitam, mungkin tidak ada di antara mereka yang tahu.

_Delapan._

“Masih ada kemungkinan lain,” Nakajima Atsushi ragu-ragu bersuara. “Bagaimana kalau … mata-mata?”

Ucapannya mengundang reaksi keras dari Bakugou, “Hah, maksudmu seperti penyamaran begitu?”

“Bisa jadi,” Midoriya mengangguk-angguk, tangannya dengan cepat menulis di notes pribadi yang selalu ia bawa. Begitu selesai mencatat kemungkinan tersebut, hembusan napas panjang lolos dari hidungnya. Situasi berat seperti ini tidak hanya menguras tenaga, tapi juga tekanan batin luar biasa. Semua akan lebih buruk jika masih ditambah dengan rasa curiga.

“Sepertinya memang lebih baik kita istirahat dulu, kan?” Sugawara menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, wajahnya tampak kelelahan. “Akan lebih bagus kalau ada yang mau bercerita. Lumayan untuk penyegar suasana.”

“Cerita, ya …?” si manis Uraraka Ochako yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yachi Hitoka menggumam pelan. “Aku pernah dengar cerita masa lalu. Tidak tahu apakah kebenarannya pasti atau tidak, tapi setahuku itu terjadi di sekitar sini.”

“Cerita apa, Uraraka- _san_?” Hinata mencondongkan badan ke depan, kelihatan tertarik.

“Anoo, sebetulnya mungkin ini menakutkan, sih,” Uraraka tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya. “Aku dengar, dulu ada sepasang suami-istri yang diincar tentara Eropa. Suaminya ini bekerja untuk penjajah, tapi kemudian kabur karena tidak sanggup dengan bebannya di sana.”

Uraraka menelan ludah, kelihatan tidak yakin. Meski begitu, seisi ruangan kini memfokuskan atensi padanya, jadi mau tak mau ia lanjut bercerita.

“Suami-istri itu memiliki tempat persembunyian, di kampung sekitar sini. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, para tentara berhasil menemukan mereka. Kemudian, keduanya dibunuh.” Uraraka kelihatan bergidik saat menceritakan bagian itu. “Anak mereka saat itu tidak ada di rumah, pergi bermain. Ketika dia pulang, orangtuanya sudah tewas …”

Hanya itu. Seisi ruangan menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda--beberapa memalingkan wajah karena tidak tega membayangkan, ada juga yang mengerutkan alis, menunjukkan rasa iba, juga biasa saja.

_Tujuh._

**_**(traitor)** _ **

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan terbuka. Mereka semua terperanjat, buru-buru menegakkan punggung di kursi masing-masing. Endeavor berdiri di hadapan mereka semua, wajahnya tampak amat keruh.

“Rupanya kalian masih di sini,” suaranya serak dan berat. Matanya kelihatan memerah--entah menahan kantuk, atau efek kesedihan atas hilangnya sang putra bungsu. “Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Detektif Ranpo … penyelidikan Shoto lebih baik dihentikan. Ada isu bendera perang akan dikibarkan lagi oleh pihak musuh, kita harus fokus meningkatkan kewaspadaan ekstra.”

Ucapannya mendapat respons berupa ketegangan sekaligus kesedihan dari seisi ruangan. Lenyapnya Todoroki Shoto sebagai salah satu Mahkota sudah menimbulkan beban untuk mereka semua. Isu perang meskipun masih terbilang antara pasti dan tidak pasti, akan jauh lebih baik jika mereka menyiapkan diri dan tidak berpencar lagi.

_Enam._

“Sepertinya semakin sulit bagi kita untuk meraih kata merdeka,” Sugawara berucap pelan. Ia melempar senyum meminta maaf pada Endeavor, “Tapi tidak apa-apa, semua memang perlu perjuangan. Aku yakin putra Anda gugur sebagai salah satu jalan menuju kemerdekaan itu, Endeavor.”

Yang lain mengangguk dalam diam, tidak berniat untuk berkomentar lebih banyak.

“Ya, kau benar.” Endeavor melukis senyum getir yang samar, dan pedih sekali melihatnya seperti itu. Tidak bisa terbayangkan bagaimana reaksi dan emosi pria paruh baya itu saat mendengar keputusan Ranpo untuk menghentikan pencarian putranya tadi. “Shoto pasti menerima yang terbaik.”

Lantas tiba-tiba suara tawa meledak di ruangan tersebut. Suara tawa yang hadir begitu membahana, namun anehnya membuat bulu kuduk mereka semua berdiri. Tawa yang menggetarkan tidak hanya telinga, tetapi juga jantung mereka yang mendengarnya …

_Lima._

“Tenang saja, putramu sudah merdeka, Endeavor! Dia sudah merdeka di alam sana, karena aku yang membunuhnya!”

Lagi. Tawa itu membahana lagi. Kali ini lebih keras, lebih gila, dan menunjukkan kepuasan luar biasa …

“Tidak mungkin,” desisan menyebar di penjuru ruangan. Beberapa terpekik dan mundur hingga terjatuh dari kursi. Mata mereka semua membelalak. Fokus pada sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua. “Bohong!”

Tapi tirai realita telah terbuka.

“Bakugou …?”

Sang pemilik nama melukiskan seringai. Raut wajahnya yang angkuh melekat kuat, dan pandangan netranya jelas merendahkan seisi ruangan. Bakugou memperhatikan wajah pucat teman-temannya dengan puas, lantas memandang tajam pada Endeavor.

“Aku membunuh anakmu. Aku membunuh Todoroki Shoto. Aku menyerahkannya pada pihak musuh!”

Tangan Endeavor dengan cepat menyambar vas bunga di meja, lantas melemparnya pada Bakugo tanpa berpikir panjang. Jeritan memenuhi seisi ruangan, tetapi Bakugou dengan santai berkelit menghindar. Vas itu pecah berkeping-keping, bunganya jatuh dan genangan airnya membasahi lantai.

“Pengkhianat!” sembur Endeavor, jelas sekali kalap ingin menerjang Bakugou dan menghajarnya, tetapi Sugawara dan Atsushi dengan cepat menghadangnya. Tsukishima dan Kageyama pun turut menahan Endeavor dari belakang.

“Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Endeavor,” Atsushi berujar dengan napas terengah, walau jelas sekali dia tidak kalah shock dengan yang lain. “Dengarkan dia dulu.”

_Empat._

**_**(one)** _ **

“Benar sekali. Dengarkan aku,” Bakugou menendang kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Pemuda itu memandang Endeavor dengan penuh hina, seolah sang Pimpinan No 2 tidak ada apa-apanya. “Aku hanya mewujudkan keinginanku selama ini. Aku membencimu, Endeavor! Aku membencimu karena kau membuat ayah dan ibuku terbunuh!”

Kali ini, giliran Endeavor yang membeku di tempat. Reaksinya membuat tenggorokan orang-orang tercekat. Ada yang tidak beres di sini, dan itu adalah sebuah fakta yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

“Si Muka Bulat tadi secara tidak sengaja mengungkit cerita di masa lalu,” jari telunjuk Bakugou menuding pada Uraraka yang pias di tempatnya. “Cerita itu tentang ayah dan ibuku yang dibantai oleh tentara Eropa. Itu benar, dan kau tahu kenapa orangtuaku bisa diketahui tempat persembunyiannya?”

Kalimat tanya itu penuh rasa dengki. Lantas, dengan sangat kurang ajar Bakugou menunjuk pada Endeavor, “Karena si tua ini membocorkan informasi pada musuh! Dia memberitahu rumah ayahku karena tidak mau keluarganya terusik dan diteror terus-menerus. Sebagai gantinya, dia membiarkan ayah dan ibuku mati! Dia mengorbankan sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu ayahku!”

“Tidak mungkin …” mata Uraraka sekarang berkaca-kaca. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. “Kalau begitu, anak yang orangtuanya dibunuh itu …”

“Itu aku,” sentak Bakugou kasar. “Tapi ada yang salah di ceritamu. Aku saat itu tidak pergi bermain. Aku disuruh ibuku bersembunyi dan menghitung sampai sepuluh. Ketika hitunganku selesai dan orangtuaku tidak datang sama sekali, barulah aku ke halaman depan. Coba pikir, bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? KAU PIKIR BAGAIMANA RASANYA MELIHAT DUA ORANG TERPENTING DALAM HIDUPMU TEWAS DI DEPAN MATAMU, ENDEAVOR?”

_Tiga._

Suasana ruangan sunyi senyap. Hanya ada embusan napas terengah-engah milik Bakugou. Atmosfer terasa mencekik leher setiap orang yang ada di sana. Tegang, sakit hati, dengki, benci, segalanya bercampur aduk di hawa udara.

“Kau tahu, kata merdeka memang masih bisa dicapai oleh negeri ini,” Bakugou mendesis, kedua bahunya naik-turun. “Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencapainya. Aku tidak akan merdeka dari dendamku sendiri, Endeavor.”

Tangis Uraraka dan Yachi akhirnya pecah. Mereka berdua saling berangkulan dan terisak lirih.

“Aku adalah satu-satunya putra orangtuaku.Todoroki juga satu-satunya harapan cemerlangmu. Satu diambil oleh satu. Kau mencabut hal yang berharga bagiku, karena itu aku juga melakukannya. Agar kau sama sepertiku, tidak akan pernah merdeka dari sakit hati karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai.”

_Dua._

Kali ini, Bakugou melepas tawa kembali. Tapi tidak sekeras tadi. Tawa itu lirih, amat lirih dan berkesan menyayat hati … hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi tangis. Air matanya mengalir, kepalan tangannya bergetar.

“Tapi kita juga masih memiliki persamaan lagi. Orangtuaku dan Todoroki Shoto sama-sama menjadi korban dari kisah pilu negara ini dalam meraih kemerdekaan. Kau dan aku sama-sama berbuat kelicikan. Aku membencimu, Endeavor, tapi aku tidak akan bersikap munafik seolah-olah aku lebih suci darimu.”

Hening kembali. Tidak ada yang sanggup memberi reaksi atau berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diterima oleh hati, dan takdir pahit memang acap pahit untuk diratapi.

_Satu._

**_**(perfect)** _ **

“Baik, baik, cukup sampai di sini.”

Suara itu menghentikan mereka semua. Dazai berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka, senyum lebar tergambar di wajahnya.

“Sudah cukup bermainnya. Sekarang, tangkap dia.”

Karena demi harta berharganya, Bakugou Katsuki rela melakukan apa saja. Apa saja, termasuk berkhianat pada kawan-kawan seperjuangannya.

Balas dendam Bakugou Katsuki sudah sempurna. Endeavor telah merasakan kehilangan yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya. Bakugou adalah putra yang kehilangan orangtua, dan Endeavor adalah ayah yang kehilangan sang putra.

Kisah mereka sama, dan benang takdir berakhir yang melibatkan keduanya cukup sampai di sini saja. Kata merdeka itu, biarkan mereka sendiri yang memaknainya, terlepas dari bangsa yang masih berjuang mendapatkannya.

***

> _"—there is a little story, I’d like to tell, about this little boy who came from hell."_
> 
> _***_

****S.T.O.P** **

****\- end here -** **

**Author's Note:**

> Total words: 1798


End file.
